Euphoria
'''Euphoria '''is a plane of higher existence beyond the mortal world, inhabited solely by the beings that possess the highest level of Divinity. It is a Daedric Plane in "The New Kingdoms", but exists outside the Aurbis/Mortal Universes in "Cosmic Legacy". Origin The New Kingdoms Euphoria is a daedric plane created from Coldharbor by Raydin Steelfang, after Molag Bal was absorbed by Adawulf Sea-Born. Raydin took the plane by force, since he wanted to escape the mortal existence. The plane is unnaturally beautiful, and yet can be grotesque at times due to Raydin's percieved sphere, even though he is not a true Daedric Prince. Euphoria serves as the home of the Steelfang Family. Most of them live there. Due to the powers of the Steelfang family, they are shown to be capable of turning Euphoria into a sort of void plane, able to meld and unmeld with the Aurbis at will. Currently Euphoria is not longer part of the Aurbis. Cosmic Legacy Euphoria was created and separated into three when Sorin Steelfang gained the power of All Creation. Mundus became the Higher Euphoria (since it was the "innermost layer of the world"), Oblivion the Middle Euphoria and Aetherius the Lower Euphoria (as it is the "outermost layer of the world"), after Sorin disrupted the rhythms of the world where he originated from and rewrote the origins of reality. Sorin detached the existence of his world from the Kalpa Cycles and the concept of time, making it exist in all timelines yet belong to none. Each level of Euphoria intersects each other yet are separate. Each level is inhabited by different entities as well. The Higher Euphoria is occupied by the Steelfang Family, the Middle Euphoria by Gatekeepers and the Lower Euphoria by mortals who managed to escape mortality. Each Euphoria level has their own separate sky, stars and sun, which do not correspond to each other or any known sky outside of Euphoria itself. Appearance The New Kingdoms Euphoria looks like an infinite garden, with a glittering, extremely high palace, built in the form of an infinitely tall spire made of white, shiny material. A rainbow seems to extend across the spire, no matter what angle the spire is viewed from. The infinite gardens form an endless labyrinth filled with magical flowers that emit exotic fragrances. All trees, shrubs and herbs seem to flower endlessly and petals rain from the trees endlessly. Every nook and cranny contains a fruiting tree that bears an infinite supply of fruit, fountains of both alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks, a sculpture of a very beautiful woman (with or without clothing), an ornate bench, a musical box, miscellaneous objects of interests or a combination of such. Galleries can be found through the whole garden, filled with drawings, paintings and sketches made by Raydin. Libraries that house his writings can be found all over the plane as well. Lawns, meadows and ponds are scattered around the entire plane, which contains every single known flowering plant and many more unknown flowering plants. Birds seem to chirp endlessly, butterflies flutter everywhere and the place is generally regarded as a close approximation of a true paradise. In the palace, Raydin lives there with his family. Every of Raydin's children have a five story, twelve room apartment to themselves inside there, the apartments being interconnected. There are many guest rooms and such. Raydin himself lives in a three story penthouse with his wife. In this tower, there are an infinite number of rooms, of which seem to possess a volume far larger than what the tower appears to be able to contain on the outside. Tranquil Guardians patrol the plane constantly, while Daedric Succubi frolic in the endless meadows, lawns, gardens and ponds. The Daedric Succubi might ocasionally flirt with visitors, but otherwise, neither species will interact with visitors. It is highly possible that Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi are simply the genders of one species, but this cannot be confirmed. The plane intersects the Mundus at the palace Veritas Ivorie, where Siris lives normally. At this point, Euphoria's barriers can be somewhat weaker and sometimes can be breached, although this has only happened once, thanks to a careless sending of invitations by Lucina and the general weakening of the barrier to accomodate guests, during Siris' wedding. It is impossible to continue further into Euphoria from Veritas Ivorie, though, unless one is a member of the Steelfang family or guided by a member of the family. Cosmic Legacy Higher Euphoria As the residence of the Steelfangs and the Realm of All Creation, Higher Euphoria takes on the form of infinite gardens, similar to the original in The New Kingdoms. The infinite gardens form an endless labyrinth filled with magical flowers that emit exotic fragrances. All trees, shrubs and herbs seem to flower endlessly and petals rain from the trees endlessly. Every nook and cranny contains a fruiting tree that bears an infinite supply of fruit or a fountain that can produce any drink, both known and unknown to man. Within this labyrinthine garden, there exists multiple ivory white houses, each one the residence of an individual Steelfang and their Bloodbound Partner (if they have one). These structures are separated from each other, and each contains everything that would be found in an expensive mansion. The form of each house takes on the form of what the owner likes, giving them a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Within what appears to be the "heart" of Euphoria, there exists a single very high tower, which houses what would be the "Royal Halls" of the Steelfangs where they hold meetings. Each level is a throne room of some sort with multiple seats, one for each Steelfang. The divinity level of the halls, as well as their ornateness, increases from the lowest floor to the highest floor. The central tower is the only place where people who do not have sufficient divinity can reside in Higher Euphoria without choking on air that is too powerful for them to breathe, and that is only on the lowest level. The levels are not connected by stairs - The Steelfangs teleport into them as appropriate. The peak of the tower contains the "World Eyrie" which is a planetarium like room that presents the possible paths that each world can take. Due to the nature of this, only the Steelfangs and other cosmic entities of higher understanding can view this sight without going mad. Middle Euphoria The middle Euphoria is where all the Gatekeepers reside and the Realm of All Preservation. It takes on the form of an infinite city filled with white and gold towers, with many green spaces and parks. It is also regarded as a different kind of paradise. The ordering of the city is extremely strict, and many building codes are conformed to, making the city of Middle Euphoria extremely compact. It is within this city where Gatekeepers live, eat, sleep and work. The high towers are actually glorified tenements that house many Gatekeepers in one block. All Gatekeepers, regardless of status, rank and family size live in equally sized plots as their homes. These plots occupy three floors at a time, and are generally large enough to be regarded as mansionettes. There is a slow increase in the vertical scale as the towers near the heart of Middle Euphoria. This is where the High Ranking Gatekeepers gather to work, in order to monitor the multiverse and plan missions to balance everything out nicely. The central tower is also a high spire, and is also comprised of many stacked courts which are arbitrated at each level by Gatekeeper judges. This is the only place where people who do not have sufficient divinity to reside safely in Middle Euphoria can actually survive without choking on the air. The levels are connected by high speed lifts. The peak of the tower contains the council room of the Highest Gatekeepers, where they meet. This is only accessed via teleportation. Lower Euphoria The lower Euphoria is where all the mortals who have surpassed godhood and attained Divinity by force reside and it is the Realm of All Destruction. It is a copy of all known mortal worlds, having its own walled cities, countrysides, but does not correspond to any particular time period or particular universe. It appears as a facsimile of all mortal lands, therefore. Entrance The New Kingdoms There is no gateway into Euphoria. Only a specific group of people, namely the Steelfang family, can enter Euphoria freely. These people include: * Raydin Steelfang * Astrid Steelfang * Siris Steelfang * Annalyse Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Horus Steelfang * Lucina Sea-Born * Virlomi * Abbadon Steelfang * Lucifer Steelfang * Uriel Steelfang * Alyssa Steelfang Junior * Raphael Steelfang * Lamia Steelfang They can bring in visitors if they wish, but anyone who overstays their welcome is instantly banished. Utterly nothing can enter or exit the plane otherwise. People who attempt to enter the plane by force will be dealt with by Tranquil Guardians, if they are not immediately erased by the boundary shields. Anyone possessing the Voidonomicon can access Euphoria for a fleeting moment of a few seconds, as a form of protection from the world. It can be used to time travel, as time is irrelevant in Euphoria. Cosmic Legacy Higher Euphoria The only way to enter Higher Euphoria is if one is teleported in via planeswalking. Hence, only someone of sufficient divinity may enter the place freely. Other people have to be brought in by a Steelfang or someone else of similar divine level. Other than the central tower's courts, it is normally impossible to go anywhere around Higher Euphoria if one does not have sufficient divinity. Due to how the air in Higher Euphoria is toxic to all except for those who have divinity equal to a Steelfang, it is not possible for anyone that lacks that trait to wander around the place without dying and being erased from all existence. Hence, Higher Euphoria will automatically banish anyone of that sort to a lower level once they suffer the effects of the air. Middle Euphoria The only way to enter Middle Euphoria is similar to Higher Euphoria: One has to be teleported in via planeswalking. Likewise, only a powerful entity with high divinity can enter the the place freely, although the divinity requirement is not as high as Higher Euphoria. All others have to be brought in by at least a Lower Gatekeeper or someone else with similar or higher divinity. Other than the central courts, again it is normally impossible to wander around Middle Euphoria for people of insufficient divinity. Similar to Higher Euphoria, the divinity laced air is toxic to all except for those who have divinity equal to that of the weakest Lower Gatekeeper. Anything lower in divinity will suffer ill effects and eventually be erased from existence once they die. Hence, Middle Euphoria also banishes others to a lower level before they reach the critical point. Lower Euphoria There are two ways to enter Lower Euphoria. The first is similar to the two "higher" Euphoria levels and is basically planeswalking into the plane of existence. The other is ascension from mortal origins, after one has amassed enough divinity and is allowed into the Lower Euphoria. While the Lower Euphoria receives ascended mortals, it still will not allow non divine entities within its premises if said person is not brought in by someone with the required divinity level. Although it is possible for any divine entity to enter this world and wander around, people with no divinity will still die from the air. As Lower Euphoria is still toxic to the non divine, they will suffer the ill effects of asphyxiation and resultant erasure of existence upon their death. Lower Euphoria therefore will banish mortals back into the mortal realms if they somehow manage to find a way in.Category:Locations Category:Daedric Planes Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms